Naive Little Sora
by PyroSomniac
Summary: What awaits nine year old Sora and ten year old Riku when they stumble across an interesting discovery?


A young Sora happily hummed to himself as he walked to his kitchen to get something to drink, his mom was rushing around getting ready for work "okay sweetie, are you sure you'll be alright alone?" she asked as she fixed her earrings. Sora finished what he was drinking and nodded "yeah I'll be okay!" he said in his normal little voice.

His mother smiled warmly and lowered to his size "that's my big man." She said patting his head making him giggle "alright, be careful, don't answer the door to strangers, and **don't** go into mommy's room!" she said standing up and pointing at him warningly.

Sora's eyes went big as he frowned "okay mom." He said nodding slowly; she nodded too before grabbing her things and walking out the door locking it as well.

Sora stared at the door before walking back to his room, but before he made it he stopped in front of his parents' room. Now Sora didn't like to disobey his mother, but when it came to being curious he couldn't resist.

He slowly opened the door and stepped in, the smell of his mother's sweet perfume and his father's aftershave hit him immediately, he sighed and smiled, he always loved how his parents' room smelled.

He quickly ran to the neatly made bed and gently jumped on it; he relaxed against the comforter and pillows while bringing his hands behind his head.

He turned his head to the side only to see something sticking out of the dresser, he hopped off the bed and opened the drawer all the way making his eyes widen on what he saw.

Sora quickly ran to the living room and picked up the phone, he dialed Riku's number and waited for an answer.

". . Hello?" a calm voice asked on the other side of the phone "Riku! You gotta see what I found! Come over quick!" he quickly said and hung up the phone before Riku could utter a response.

Riku sighed heavily as he made his way to Sora's house, on the way he couldn't stop thinking.

_**'I wonder what Sora found, probably another one of those dumb heart shaped rocks again. .'**_

He thought and kicked a pebble before noticing that he finally arrived at the house, "well, I guess I'm about to find out." He said and knocked on the door softly.

Right on the third knock a grinning Sora quickly made himself visible "uhm, hey-whoa!" Riku said before he was roughly dragged into the small house.

He groaned when he was still being dragged to some unknown room he had never seen before "so, where is this _'amazing'_ thing you found?" Riku asked while he plopped himself on the large bed.

Sora rummaged through the dresser before grabbing onto what he was looking for, "found it!" he said and brought it out "look Sora, if it's another one of those heart shaped rocks I don't care-" he stopped when he saw what was in his young friend's hand.

It was a purple medium sized vibrator.

Riku had to rub his eyes to see if it was in his head but it was still lying in his friend's small hand "Sora! Where the heck did you find that?" he asked pointing at the purple thing. Sora looked back at the drawer that he just came from "I found it in my mom's stuff." He said clutching onto the device; Riku put his face in his hands "do you even know what that is?" he asked looking through the small cracks between his fingers.

Sora looked up at it again and shrugged "I don't know, I just saw it sticking out of there." He said waving it around.

Riku didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his friend's innocence "Sora," he paused to look up at the young boy, his eyes tracing the colourful device "I think you should put it bac-" "I wonder if you can play swordfight with this. ." he wondered to himself.

Riku's face fell again at Sora's thought, **_'_**_**how do I tell him what it is? He's just so damn innocent!'**_ He thought before something whacked him in the back of the head "arrgh ye dumb pirate! Surrender now!"Sora said before whacking his friend on the head again.

Riku screamed and tried to shield his head from the familiar thing "Sora! Don't do that! You don't know where it's been!" he said making the hitting stop. Sora looked at him with a confused stare "what do you mean?" he asked looking the toy over again; the silver haired boy sighed and took a moment to think.

**_'_**_**Crap, what do I say? I can't just tell him what that think is! It'll scar him for life!'**_ He looked up at his young and naïve companion, **_'_**_**I'm gonna have to lie to him, at least until he's older. .'**_ he decided and breathed out but choked on his breath when he heard a "vrrvrvrvrvrvr!" sound coming from in front of him.

He cocked his head up to see a shocked Sora and the Device on the ground vibrating.

Riku had to think fast. It was now or never.

"Sora, hurry!" he said pointing at the still vibrating toy. Sora quickly looked at him with a panicked expression "w-what?" Riku pointed at the thing again "kids like us aren't supposed to play with things like that, 'cause it'll. . ." Riku stopped and searched his mind for something, anything "EXPLODE!"

_**'Explode? C'mon Riku, he's never gonna believe that-'**_ "WHAT? EXPLODE?" Sora said jumping back.

Riku couldn't believe that had worked, he knew his friend was naïve but this was ridiculous! "uh yeah! Only grownups can use those things, if kids play with them then it'll explode." He finished and took a breath. "s-so, how do we stop it?" Sora asked now hiding behind Riku.

"We have to put it back where you found it." Riku said feeling his brunette haired friend's hands clutch onto his shirt. "That's it?" he asked looking up; Riku nodded and made his way toward the still vibrating device, Sora in tow behind him.

Riku leaned down and picked up the weird looking toy, the vibration geeling weird and foreign to him against his palm.

He tried not to think where it's been or the fact that he was holding it with his bare hand. "Alright, where did you get this again?" he asked looking back at the scared boy.

Sora raised a shaking hand and pointed at a drawer behind them. Riku nodded and walked to it, opened it and before he put it back with the bundle of clothes he flipped the small switch on the bottom of the device making sure Sora couldn't see. "Alright! We're safe!" Riku said as he shut the drawer.

Sora jumped away from his back and started to cheer "yayy! Weire not gonna blow up!" he said as he danced around a little. Riku let out a small tired chuckle "heh, yeah, now let's go wash our hands." He said, already making his way to the nearest rest room.

After they thoroughly washed their hands (especially Riku), they rested on the couch and watched some awkward and annoying cartoon on the television. "Hey Riku? How did you know it was gonna blow up?" Sora asked looking up from the cartoon; Riku thought about it for a second and shrugged "my parents told me I guess." He said, **_'_**_**even though the whole blowing up thing isn't true. .'**_ He thought and directed his attention back to the tv.

Sora nodded "oh. ." he said blushing from embarrassment and brought something out of his pocket "then will this blow up too?" he asked raising up the little object.

Riku looked away from the tv again and stared at the object with wide eyes.

It turned out to be a pair of furry pink handcuffs.

Sora tilted his head curiously "Riku, are you okay?" he asked.

Riku clutched his hands into fists and shut his eyes **_'_**_**damn his parents. . !'**_ was all he could think of before trying to figure out what lie to use now.


End file.
